This invention relates to high power laser systems of the type which, typically, operate at over 500 watts and up to several hundreds of Joules that have optical fiber assemblies which are constructed of electrical contacts in order to form a quick connection/disconnection. Such structures of the type, as described more completely in the following description of the invention, generally allow a quick electrical interface between fiber injection input and fiber ouput couplers. In particular, an electrical contact is secured to a quick connect/disconnect main body at one end and the main body is inserted into a quick connect/disconnect main body receiver such that the electrical contact mates with another electrical contact in receiver. The recevier, typically, is connected to a fiber input or output coupler. This invention, particularly, relates to certain unique optical fiber and electrical connections for a power laser and the connection/disconnection means in association therewith.
Prior to the present invention, as set forth in general terms above and more specifically below, it was known, in lower power communication systems and high power laser transmission systems, to make use of optical fiber holders and, alternatively, optical fiber holders having microswitch interlock assemblies. Exemplary of the low power communication type fiber holders are U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,513,810; 4,753,521; and 4,718,744, respectively entitled "Optical Fiber Holders", "Lens System for Focusing a Divergent Laser Beam", and "Collimating Lens and Holder For An Optical Fiber" which disclose fiber holders that, typically, require potting or adhering of the optical fiber into ceramic, metallic or plastic ferrules. While these systems adequately hold the optical fiber, these systems, typically, do not allow for high power laser beam injection nor do they quickly disconnect without mechanically loosening the fastening devices, usually set screws. Also, the "potting" of the fiber does not efficiently lend itself to field repair, in that the fiber becomes permanently bonded to the holder and cannot be readily removed from the holder if the fiber is damaged. Finally, the fiber optic connectors developed for low power applications usually cannot be employed in high power applications because the higher power laser can adversely affect and severely damage the mechanical means of the low power fiber connector due to burning.
Also, high power laser transmission fiber systems, as exemplified in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,707,073 and 4,732,450, typically, do not quickly disconnect without mechanically loosening the fastening devices, usually, set screws, and, also, require the fiber to be "potted" in place. Other high power fiber holders such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,744,627, 4,868,361, and 4,958,900 respectively entitled "Optical Fiber Holder", "Coupling Device For High Power Laser Transmitting Optical Fibers", and "Multi-Fiber Holder For Output Coupler and Methods Using Same" and all assigned to the same company, namely the General Electric Company, as the present invention, describe fiber holders using a groove however do not describe or teach quick connectors/disconnectors. For example, if the fiber is potted in place and an inadvertent torsional stress is placed on the holder, this stress may be transferred to the fiber and may adversely affect the mechanical and optical transmission characteristics of the fiber.
Exemplary of the microswitch type fiber holders are U.S. patent application Ser. No. 07/660,068 entitled "Optical Fiber Quick Connect/Disconnect for a Power Laser" which discloses a fiber holder that, preferably, employs a switch assembly which is located within a receiver. The switch assembly, preferably, is a conventional microswitch interlock assembly. In particular, when the housing is inserted into the receiver, the end of the housing should contact the switch assembly and engage the switch. When the housing engages the switch assembly, a signal is sent from the switch assembly to an operator control panel which indicates that the housing and the receiver are properly connected. Conversely, when the housing and the receiver are disconnected, the switch assembly should send a signal which indicates such a condition. The switch assembly also prevents the operator from removing the housing during high power laser transmission because the switch is electrically connected to the operator panel and the laser interlock so that the switch automatically cuts off the high power laser transmission when the housing is removed from the receiver. However, while the switch cuts off the laser transmission when the housing is removed from the receiver, the switch is not fail/safe because the switch may fail in an electrically continuous condition and allow the laser to continue to transmit after the housing and receiver are fully disengaged. Consequently, a more advantageous optical fiber connect/disconnect system, then, would be presented if such amounts of possible inadvertent transmission could be reduced.
It is apparent from the above that there exists a need in the art for a high power laser optical fiber connect/disconnect system which will quickly and easily allow connection/disconnection between the input and output couplers, and which at least equals the transmission characteristics of known fiber holding systems, but which at the same time informs the user that the system is completely connected or disconnected. It is a purpose of this invention to fulfill this and other needs in the art in a manner more apparent to the skilled artisan, once given the following disclosure.